


Bedtime

by zhurou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhurou/pseuds/zhurou
Summary: “I opened my eyes and my dear wife wasn’t there in bed with me,” Eichi chimes quietly, as if he were answering Yuzuru’s question. “What are you doing still up?”





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Sorry for all the mistakes in this.

“...Eichi-sama.” 

“Ah~ I’ve been caught.” 

Eichi hugged Yuzuru from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed a chaste kiss to the other man’s cheek. A baby blue blanket was draped over the blonde’s shoulders, his pajamas were wrinkled, and his hair was disheveled. In short, he looked like a mess. _Did he just wake up?_ Yuzuru thought to himself. 

“I opened my eyes and my dear wife wasn’t there in bed with me,” Eichi chimes quietly, as if he were answering Yuzuru’s question. “What are you doing still up?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?” Yuzuru raised his free hand to pet Eichi’s head before combing his fingers through silky tresses. Eichi leans into his touch and smiles. “I was feeling a bit restless, so I thought I’d do a bit of cleaning. I will return to bed shortly.” 

“Yuzuru.” 

“Yes?” 

“It is 2:17 in the _morning_.” 

“Ah…” Yuzuru glanced at the clock on the wall. ‘2:17,’ it read. He was right. How long has he been cleaning for? Three? Four hours? He had only meant to stay up for two hours at the most. And yet, Yuzuru had gotten carried away with his cleaning once again. _What a bother!_ “Indeed it is…” he replies. While Yuzuru is fully capable of functioning on a few hours of sleep, he knows he will regret it tomorrow…, or rather, _today_. After all, there was much to be done on Christmas. In spite of the fact it was a holiday, Yuzuru was to work the Christmas party and make sure everything was going along smoothly. Running around all day being fueled by about four hours of sleep would surely take a toll on even Yuzuru’s body. Things were easier said than done. 

“Let’s go back to bed, yes?” Eichi tightened his grip on Yuzuru, tugging him back into the direction of their room. The butler, however, would not budge. Instead, he looked down at the feather duster in his hand. He was already up this late; an hour or two wouldn’t hurt him any more than it already will. Perhaps he should pull a Hasumi and sustain himself with caffeine throughout the day. Besides! He still was nowhere near done cleaning the room! He should at least finish what he started, right? 

Unfortunately, Eichi was having none of it. The blonde slipped his cold fingers through the spaces in between the buttons of Yuzuru’s shirt and pressed down on the flesh there. Yuzuru flinched, making Eichi giggle softly and press another short kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re very cold, Eichi-sama,” the butler observed, setting down the feather duster onto nearest table. A mental note was made to put the duster back in its correct cabinet in the morning. 

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Eichi retorted. “My dear wife just up and left me cold and alone in bed! Yuzuru is so mean~.” 

A sigh. “I suppose I cannot argue with that. My apologies.” His hand was brought back up to pet his lover’s head once more, and Eichi leaned into his touch before nuzzling into Yuzuru’s cheek. Yuzuru returned the gesture, chuckling quietly and putting his hands over Eichi’s. Eichi, puzzled, only tilted his head when the other removes his hands from his body. His confusion soon turned into delight as the butler turns around to literally sweep Eichi off his feet and carry him bridal style. The blonde wrapped his arms around Yuzuru’s neck, clinging happily to him. Though, the new position only allowed for Yuzuru to notice Eichi’s bare feet. He opened his mouth. 

_Oh no, here it comes_ , Eichi thought. 

“Are you not wearing any socks?” Yuzuru’s question brought a pout to Eichi’s face. “You should know how important it is to keep your feet warm in the winter; that’s where most of your body heat escapes. No wonder you’re so cold.” 

“They came off while I was asleep. Please don’t start with the lecture; you’re almost as bad as Keito when it comes to those.” 

“Fufufu…~ Good. Hasumi-sama and I care for your well-being very much.” Yuzuru smiled down at Eichi, who only groaned and rolled his eyes in response. 

The walk to their room was a short trip, courtesy of Yuzuru’s long strides. The door was already cracked open, allowing Yuzuru to easily enter the room. It was dark, but he knew where and where not to step in order to get to the bed. Yuzuru deposited Eichi onto their bed, only to be pulled down on top of his lover. 

“Cheeky, aren’t you? At least let me put my slippers away first.” 

“Just kick them off and leave them there. You can deal with them in morning.” Eichi pulled him down closer and kissed his nose. 

“Why deal with them in the morning when I could just do it now? It will only take less than a minute.” He broke free from Eichi’s grasp to place his slippers into the closet. Yuzuru could almost feel Eichi direct his pout at him from behind his back. The mattress dipped and creaked as the blonde yanked on the butler’s arm, impatiently dragging him back under the covers. He then scrambled to get on top of Yuzuru and began peppering his face with kisses. Yuzuru could only give a breathy laugh in response; he certainly was not expecting that. 

“Eichi-sama?” 

“Yuzuruuuuu~,” Eichi says in between kisses. “Kiss me back already.” 

“Aren’t you the one who wanted me to go back to sleep as soon as possible? We will end up quite tired later today.” 

He received a light smack on the shoulder. “And just what are you thinking of? My, Yuzuru is even more of a pervert than I thought~! I’d love to, but that isn’t what I meant.” Another kiss, this time to his chin. 

“Pardon?” 

“When you and another person are under the mistletoe, you two have to kiss, right?” 

Yuzuru furrowed his brow. _Mistletoe…? Where could— Ah._ He raised a hand and brought it behind him, blindly patting around the headboard until he found what he was looking for. The small sprig of mistletoe was taped to the wood above their heads. Since when was this here? Well, whatever. The hand was brought back down to briefly pinch Eichi’s nose. 

“Yuzuruuuuuu…,” Eichi whined with a now nasally tone. 

“You know you don’t need a plant to get me to kiss you, right?” He released his nose. 

“I know, but it’s more fun like this. Don’t you thi—“ Yuzuru leaned in and pressed his lips against Eichi’s, cutting him off mid-sentence. Eichi tightened his grip on Yuzuru and hummed into the kiss while Yuzuru cupped Eichi’s face, his thumbs gently rubbing the blonde’s cheekbones. The kiss seemed to last forever, but neither of them minded. Eventually, they pulled away from each other and giggled, faces millimeters apart and sharing the same breath. The two felt as if they were teenagers again, falling in love with each other once more. 

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Yuzuru...♪ I love you, so very much.” 

”I love you too, Eichi. Sweet dreams...~” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing this ♡


End file.
